Learning to Paddle
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] Namine was always the odd one out on the Island, and parties were never her thing... [RxN]


Learning to Paddle

---

_Bzzt!_

Naminé jumped as she heard the school bell ring. She watched as the other kids around her grabbed their already packed backpacks – and like lightening – were gone; all eager to start their summer vacation. Naminé packed up her school belongings, humming to herself. After everything that happened regarding Kingdom Hearts and the fact that for an unknown reason; Kairi's body _rejected_ her. Kairi's body _wouldn't_ take the Nobody back; either of the two girls had understood why that happened.

Naminé had _no_ where to go. Now that Roxas had returned to Sora, she _had_ no one.

Then he came to her, realizing that she was wallowing and was giving her heart to the darkness. He approached her, making her grin slightly. He grabbed her waist, twirling her around. She laughed as he did so. They had _beaten_ the darkness once more. Then, he uttered words to her – ones she would never forget.

"Come _with_ us Naminé. Come **_home_**."

She had agreed happily and came to the Destiny Islands with him. Everyone was happy, – there was a new kid in town – everyone spoke to her at first and then they shied away. She heard them talk _about_ her _behind_ her back. They said she was _different_, that she didn't fit in. She sighed; she knew that it was true. She was different – she was a Nobody.

A _rejected _Nobody . . . her true self wouldn't even take her back.

But he had stuck with her, making her laugh. He **_wanted_** her there. He told her multiple times that he was glad she was there. He was glad that she was her own being. If she was within Kairi, he would never see her smile again.

That's what he told her.

"Naminé!" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up. "What are you thinking about m'dear?" She grinned as he leaned on her desk – that was his nickname for her.

"Hey Riku," she grinned, placing more items in her bag. "What's up?"

Riku shrugged. "Nothing," he picked up some of her things, placing them in her pink backpack. "What's taking you so long? All the others are gone."

Naminé placed some more things in her bag, pausing as she did so. "All these new things . . . I am _unsure_. I'm just a Nobody, Riku . . . I'm not _meant_ to be here."

Riku shook his head. "You **are** meant to be here. I **want **you here."

"Thank you," Naminé whispered, closing up her backpack. "So . . . there's no school until Monday?"

Riku laughed, ruffling her blonde hair. "You're so _naïve_ Naminé! This is the _last_ day of school."

". . . Ever?"

"Just for the summer, we have two months of freedom."

"Why?"

Riku laughed, picking up Naminé's pick backpack and pulled her into a hug. "It's our reward for being in school for ten months."

Naminé nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she linked her hand with his. "You humans have **_many_** traditions . . . how will I remember?"

Riku grinned, grasping Naminé's hand tightly. "Are you busy today?" Naminé shook her head. "Care to come with me to a party then? Tidus is having a 'school's out' party and wants everyone to bring a date . . ." he paused and Naminé nodded, waiting for him to continue. He grinned at her, so naïve. "Want to be _my _date?"

Naminé blushed, grinning at him. "I would **love** too."

She sighed, grasping his hand and swinging it with hers, back and forth. Riku grinned, leading the blonde.

---

Riku pulled his car into Tidus's driveway, turning off the engine. Riku exited the car, walking over to Naminé's side and opening her door. He grasped Naminé's hand, pulled her out and closed the door after her.

Riku grinned, holding the blonde tight to his side. "You'll get used to it," he whispered, as she staggered. "Come on, lets go."

Holding Naminé tight, he led her around the immaculate house and into the large backyard. Naminé gasped – the backyard was huge! In the middle of the yard there was a large in ground pool, deck chairs circling the water. On the grass there was a volleyball net and a large building in the back for clothes changing.

"Why don't you sit over there?" Riku pointed to the deck chairs, and Naminé nodded. "I'm just going to say we're here. If you want, I'll teach you to swim."

Naminé nodded, leaving the silver haired male's side. Riku winked at her, lightly slapping her bottom. Naminé jumped and Riku laughed. He watched the blonde go, heading towards the vacant chair. He shook his head, jogging over to where the guys were playing an intense game of volleyball.

"Hey Riku," Tidus called, spiking the volleyball over the net. "I see you came _solo_ – again!"

Riku shook his head, briefly looking at the blonde. She looked uncomfortable with all the other girls milling around in minimal clothing. That's what he loved about her though – she was so naïve. "Nah, I came with someone."

Sora smiled, knowing who Riku was talking and looking at. Riku might not admit it, but he cared deeply for the blonde Nobody.

Tidus faltered, missing the ball. "You _brought_ a **_girl_**?" Tidus whistled, looking around. "Who's the lucky babe?

Riku pointed over to the deck chairs. "Naminé."

Tidus curled up his nose. "You _brought _Naminé? Why? She's so **weird**!" Tidus made the crazy sign beside his ear.

Riku glared at him. "She's not crazy! She's just . . . she's just never experienced what we have."

"She showed up for school on a _Saturday_!" Tidus yelled, throwing his hands up. "The girls' a _freak_ and _doesn't_ belong with us."

"She _belongs_ with me," Riku said through gritted teeth. Tidus blinked. "She's a little naïve, okay? But, she belongs with me."

"You make her sound like a puppy. **_Don't_** baby her; let her join the real world! Let her sink or swim!" Tidus laughed, shaking his head. "The real world's going to kill her."

"It's my call," Riku muttered, glaring at the brunette. "She's _my_ responsibility . . . I'll decide."

"I _heard _she **_lives_** with you, Riku? Let me guess, you love her?"

Riku smirked. "You could say that."

Tidus shrugged. "If you're looking for something – her virginity perhaps – you _won't_ get it."

Riku knew that was true, Naminé most likely had no clue what it was. She had spent her whole life alone, and he doubted that Larxene had taught Naminé about male and female tendencies.

Riku shrugged. "I'm not like you, Tidus. I simply enjoy her company."

Tidus shrugged, leaning on the volleyball net. "Hey, you guys want to play Blitzball?"

The guys around the volleyball net nodded, voicing their agreement. "Sounds good," Tidus laughed, turning to find the blue ball. "Riku, Sora, the change rooms are over there in the guest house," he pointed off to the building behind some trees. "We'll round up the girls and get the teams ready."

Sora nodded, steering Riku along to where Tidus had pointed out to them. Tidus watched the two leave, as him and the other guys made their way over to the girls. Watching the others head over to the girls, Tidus dropped down onto the edge of Naminé's deck chair.

"Hey Naminé," The blonde haired girl looked up in question. "Want to play a game?"

Naminé blinked, looking at him. "What kind?"

"Blitzball." Naminé didn't recognize the name so she shrugged. "It's underwater." Tidus offered.

Naminé looked from him to the blue water and shook her head. "No thanks, I can't swim."

Riku hadn't taught her that, he was going to teach her today.

Tidus smirked, standing up. "Guys! We have a non-swimmer!"

Naminé furled her eyebrows together, why did he shout that? Why did everyone laugh and look at her? She thought she saw Kairi's jaw drop as she pushed away from Wakka, heading over to where Sora and Riku disappeared. Before Naminé could say anything, Tidus grabbed her by the waste and threw her over his shoulder. Her heart hammered, having no real idea what Tidus had planned.

With a loud scream, Tidus threw her into the pool.

---

Riku and Sora heard a yell as the door to the change rooms opened and shut, but merely shrugged it off.

"Riku? Sora? I hope you're decent!" Kairi yelled, her feet hitting the cement.

"What's up Kai?" Sora asked, appearing from around the corner.

"Let me guess, Tidus threw Yuna in the water again?"

Kairi shook her head, passing Sora and clutching onto Riku's arm. "Naminé."

Kairi got the reaction she suspected, as Riku pushed her aside, disappearing out the door in a flash. Kairi shook her head as Sora steadied her, looking confusingly at her. Kairi smiled at him, grasping his hand and starting after Riku. "Naminé can't swim."

Riku heard laughter as soon as he exited the changing room. His eyes narrowed, seeing everyone standing around the deep end of the pool. Swearing, he started forward, roughly pushing everyone out of his path. He ignored the protests as he shoved everyone aside, his eyes set on the blue water a few feet in front of him. Reaching the end of the pool, he dived in, not caring if he splashed anyone around the edge. From the scream he vaguely heard, he figured he'd splashed one of the girls. Casting his eyes around, he quickly spotted Naminé. Her blonde hair was falling in every direction, swaying in the current, her hands flailing helplessly. Grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, he quickly rose and broke the water's surface; Naminé holding him tight.

"Thank you, Riku."

Riku nodded, his eyes looking around for Tidus. He quickly spotted the blonde, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed the edge of the pool. He noticed that everyone watching disappeared, warily talking to one another. Vaguely, he noticed Kairi and Sora at the pools' edge staring down at the two. The two grasped Naminé's arms, and with Riku's arm around her waist, quickly pulled her out of the pool. Naminé shivered as the cool breeze hit her; Riku pulled himself out of the pool, running his hands across Naminé's arms. Kairi returned with a towel, draping it over the blonde's shoulders.

Kairi grinned up at Riku as she sat down beside Naminé. "We'll wait here," she winked at him, her gaze flittering over to Tidus. "You go and . . . well, you know."

Riku nodded. "Thanks Kai," he brushed a hand over Naminé's hair. "I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

Naminé nodded, staring blankly ahead. Riku turned, heading after the laughing brunette at the volleyball net. Sora quickly caught up to the silver haired male, matching pace easily with him.

"Want some company?"

Riku nodded, his hand curled into a fist. "Sure."

Riku stalked across the yard, stopping at the edge of the volleyball court, glaring at the brunette's back. "Tidus!"

The brunette turned, his smirk disappearing. "Hey Riku – um, I guess Naminé shouldn't have jumped in."

Riku glared at him, stalking quickly across the ground. Tidus blinked in surprise as Riku thrust him against the side of the guest house. "You threw her in."

"We wanted her to play."

"She can't swim."

"I think she might have mentioned that . . ."

"Bastard!"

"Riku . . ." Sora warned, knowing the silver haired male had little to no patience.

Riku ignored him, glaring at Tidus. Smirking, he brought his hand back, before connecting his fist to Tidus's nose. The brunette yelled, spitting out '_bastard!'_ as he stumbled backward, a hand at his nose. Shaking his hand, drops of red flicking to the grass, Riku turned, heading back to Naminé and Kairi.

"You'll never be invited back here, Riku!"

Riku flicked him off, not bothering to reply. Kairi, seeing Riku coming out of the corner of her eye, stood up, bringing Naminé with her. Riku nodded to Kairi, who smiled and went to find Sora, needing to know the play by play. From this perspective, Riku looked like he had punched Tidus pretty well. Riku sighed; placing a hand on Naminé's back, leading her away. Naminé smiled up at him, placing a hand on top of his, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Naminé . . ." Riku trailed off, opening the car door for the blonde. Naminé smiled up at him, nodding as he closed the door behind her.

"It's not your fault, Riku," she whispered as Riku joined her in the car, bringing the engine to life. "You had nothing to do with it."

"I brought you there," Riku muttered, backing out of the driveway. "I left you alone; I should have known something was happening."

Naminé watched as Riku punched the steering wheel in anger. "You couldn't know . . ."

Riku shook his head, his eyes staring at the road ahead. "I was selfish. I brought you because I liked you . . . and well, Tidus doesn't like you."

"That's reason enough to bring me . . . you like me," Naminé whispered, shooting a fleeting look at him. "Kairi said that means love."

"It does," Riku laughed.

Naminé nodded, staring at her hands. "I've never experienced love before . . . so, I might not be good."

"One step at a time," Riku smirked, shaking his head.

Naminé nodded, as they rolled to a stop on a red light. She looked over at the silver haired male, nodding to herself. Leaning against her seatbelt, she brushed her lips briefly against his cheek.

"I like you too."


End file.
